The Depths of a Soul
by Elfstone
Summary: Vegeta tries to express his feelings for Bulma through poetry...rated pg for mild language. Writing can be so frustrating :P Please r/r


**Legal Stuff**  
Alright, you all know I don't own any of these charecters, but I don't feel like getting sued,  
so...I -DO NOT- own Vegeta, Trunks, Bulma, or any of the other DBZ charecters...which is a  
shame, 'cuz if I did, Majin Buu wouldn't have lived so bleeding long.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"There once was a Saiyan named Vegeta,  
Who hailed from a planet called Vegeta.  
He fell for a human,  
Bulma was the woman;  
They now have a son named Trunks."  
  
"Aagh! Great galaxy, that was horrible!" The Saiyan Prince shouted as he crumpled the paper  
up. Tossing it into an impressivly tall pile of discarded papers, Vegeta began to pace the length  
of the room. It wasn't anything special, but it served it's purposes; a desk and quiet was all he  
wanted anyway, and this was the only room in the house he felt he could be alone in. 'Solitude  
is always a good thing' had come to be somewhat of a slogan for him.  
He paused by the only window in the small room. Through it he could see Trunks as he ran  
around with Goten in the yard. "Why must he insist on playing with the spawn of Kakarot? Tech!"  
Vegeta took up his pacing again. 'I musn't allow myself to get distracted.' he thought to  
himself. 'I came here for a reason, and I don't intend to leave until that reson is  
accomplished!'  
The Prince instinctivly jumped back as he felt something brush through his tall hair.  
Looking up, ready to unleash a volley of energy balls, he glared at the swinging overhead lamp.  
"Damn light." He grumbled to himself as he made his way back to the chair behind the desk. As he  
eased into the cushioned seat, he sighed loudly. "Why am I so jumpy and up-tight? It can't be  
that hard to write poetry." Glancing at the pile of papers in the corner, he mumbled a few  
colourful words.  
"I am the Prince of Saiyans! Surely I can write a few rhyming lines!" Scratching his head,  
he looked around the room. 'Perhaps I'll take Trunks to train...get him away from Kakarot Jr...'  
"Gaagh! Son of a Namek!" Vegeta roared, snaping his pencil in two. For a second, he sat  
staring at the two halves he held in his hand. Almost reflexivly, he opened a desk drawer, full  
of pencil halves. "I cannot get distracted!" Retrieving a new writing utensil, he tried yet  
again to put pen to paper.  
  
____________________________________  
My sweet Bulma-  
  
When I try to speak my love  
Pride disrupts it, time after time.  
And so, with help from above,  
I'll try to speak it in rhyme.  
____________________________________  
  
"Not bad. I knew I could do this!" Vegeta chuckled to himself. "Strong -and- romantic.  
A true Saiyan." His grin, as well intended as it might have been, looked malicious enough to  
frighten anyone.  
  
____________________________________  
Your laughter always  
Brightens my darkest spaces  
With your gorgeous light.  
____________________________________  
  
"Haiku! Haha! I think I'm getting the hang of this." Excitedly, Vegeta began to write his  
next stanza.  
  
____________________________________  
I...  
____________________________________  
  
"Damn..what the hell's wrong? Why can't I think of anything?" The Prince of Saiyans again  
began to pace his 'Fortress of Solitude.' "I was off to such a good start, too..."  
A knock on the door broke into Vegeta's thoughts. "What? Who's there?" he called.  
"Hey Vegeta!" the knocker called as he opened the door. "What're you doing in there  
alone?"  
"Gah! Get out, Kakarot! You fool! I didn't say you could enter!"  
"Oh, sorry." said the smiling Goku-head protruding from the doorway. "I just came to get  
Goten, and Bulma said she couldn't find you. Anyway, I'll tell her your up here, and.."  
"Moron! Didn't you read the sign on the door?"  
"Sign? Oh, yeah! But..'Don't bother me'? That's a bit rude, don't you think?"  
"I don't care, Kakarot. Just go get your brat and leave. I have pressing business to see  
to."  
Goku shrugged. "OK, if that's how you want it." He turned to leave, but quickly spun back  
around as a light bulb clicked on in his head. "Hey, maybe I can help you with your work! We  
always helped each other out before, right?"  
"No, Kakarot, you just got in the way before and that's all you're going to do now. So get  
out!"  
"Alright, alright. Sheesh." Vegeta could hear Goku's footsteps going down the hall even  
after the door was closed.  
"What a disgrace to Saiyans." Vegeta mumbled as he sat at his desk again.  
  
___________________________________  
  
I feel I've finally found  
My reason for life in you.  
A reason to fight all strife  
Which forever shall stand true.  
___________________________________  
  
"Blasted writer's block!" Vegeta shouted as he snapped another pencil. "How am I supposed  
to do this if I can't think?"   
Another knock on the door caused Vegeta to momentarily forget the problem at hand.  
"Vegeta? Are you alright?" Bulma's voice came from behind the closed door.  
"Goku said you were up here, and.."  
"Damn it, woman! I thought you knew better than to listen to Kakarot!"  
"Well, you -are- shouting and stomping around! I was beginning to worry!"  
"I don't need your concern! Go get the hyperbolic chamber ready. I need to work off some  
frustration." He stormed to the door, flung it open, and brushed past his wife.  
She shook her head at him as he stalked past. The creaking of the door swinging back into  
place caught her attention, and she glanced inside. "What a mess." she said to herself. "All  
these papers..Oh! What's this?" She looked over the paper lying on Vegeta's table, under the  
broken pencil.  
  
___________________________________  
  
I wonder what should happen  
Were I to bring this to the light?  
I suppose I shall never know;  
This shall stay a hidden plight.  
___________________________________  
  
"Woman! Where are you?!" Vegeta shouted from another room.  
"I'm on my way! Be patient!" Bulma replied, as she folded the paper and slid it into her  
pocket. She smiled as she made her way to the hyperbolic chamber. 


End file.
